Current techniques for providing security possess disadvantages. For example, when a crime is committed, if available, recorded video and/or audio data is analyzed to help solve the crime. Because this type of analysis occurs after the crime is committed, it does not prevent the crime. Also, due to the delay in time between the occurrence of the crime and the analysis of data, the perpetrator of the crime is provided time to escape. Further, it can be difficult, if not impossible to find witnesses to the crime. As another example, if a person is injured (motor vehicle accident), or is witnessing a dangerous situation (e.g., domestic violence), the person can call 911. However, the time it takes to dispatch help to the 911 scene may be too long. By the time help arrives, the person's injuries may have become fatal, or the domestic violence could have resulted in a fatality. As yet another example, when a child is separated from his or her parents at a shopping mall, typically, the parents will contact mall security. However, by the time mall security searches the mall, the child could have wandered away from the mall grounds, or have been abducted.